


Just Below The Waters

by GolgotGumShoe



Series: And They Lived (Happily Together) AU [3]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Island Drugs, Mild Gore, theyre both very fucking high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolgotGumShoe/pseuds/GolgotGumShoe
Summary: 2:37 am, you're both doped up in golden powder while you're bleeding on the floor and he's crying.You don't understand, but you want to while he slurs gibberish in your ears.





	Just Below The Waters

There is something unique to the drugs that this island has. It's not the ones like cocaine or weed, the ones that Vaas favors when you both decide to get high after a long day of work. One of the special ones, something you're quite familiar with, was something Citra used on you with your... previous affairs with her.

It's a golden, distinctive powder. You know its scent well, piquant and soothing, but it throws you to the borders of reality and a dreamlike state, always something to do with the rituals back at the temple.

  
But here, there are no threats, no fire to speak of. There is no danger, or adrenaline flowing in your veins.

  
Instead there is a cold abyss that surrounds you, letting your body loose and you feel like you're drifting. There is almost nothing here, no light or real direction.

 

It's cold, and it's dark, and it's empty.

  
You almost don't notice it, but as you breathe, something dense fills your lungs. It's a cool, tingly sensation that goes in your throat, and you realize that it's water. Just as you try to process most of it, something flickers not far off from where you are.

  
As you look around, light flickers softly, and it grows around you in different patterns, and you soon find the sources were small, old TV monitors. Some blink rapidly, some in a slower pace. There's a lot of them that drift down slowly, just from a surface you can't find to a bottom where the light fades down below.

  
You watch, which is all you could really do as more and more of the monitors simply float down. The bottom starts piling up with them, and eventually the mountain of TV monitors make strobes as they flicker, soon simultaneously.

  
You can see your body, your hands covered in scars from previous fights, you know, but they look unusually fresh, as if you just came from all of them.

The lights brighten as you notice a cloud of red appears in front of you. It fades, spreads out, but more seems to come and you notice that it's actually blood, and the source of it is a figure facing their back on you, light not bright enough to give you a full picture as it leaves the range of the light. It starts drifting, descending in an angle like it was being pulled rather than its own dead weight, and you're about to follow it until what sounds like something plunging into the water makes you spin around to see it.

  
Another figure, this time illuminated by the light, with blood leaving out and around it with the figure's arms raised. You swim towards it, concerned and curious, unsure if they're even alive, and more and more of that sound is coming in as if it were a rain of bullets. Distracted, you see your surroundings- covered in blood, corpses slowly descended onto the mountain of flickering lights, filtering it to a deep red, and the ocean feels like it's changed its own color as the blood doesn't leave, but leaves streaks upon streaks following down to the corpses.

  
They're all disfigured in ways that you'd say were the most disturbing. Their faces have been so ripped apart, remaining tissues still clinging in desperate attempt to not expose their bones, and their hair, so little and sticky, block so little of the light.

  
You can't do anything but stare with the morbid fascination of it all.

  
All these bodies so mangled, so beautiful.

  
You look above you, to the surface that remains dark and unknown, but it can't be very far when the monitors and corpses dropped down quick.

  
You try swimming up, attempting to search for the surface, but it never comes up, you never feel it when your fingers reach up and try to find cool air.

Something grabs you by the ankle as you reach once more, and your eyes immediately find a silhouette with a familiar shape grabbing hold of you.

  
You don't fight it. You know that shape anywhere. 

  
You let him bring you down to the light, and he's better seen here as he places you on the top of the tv monitor that sits like a throne on the pile.

  
It's Vaas, but his ears have fins and he has gills on his neck, lined with scars. He's naked, and red frills decorate the edges of his body as they flutter, lit up by the bright TV screens. You have a good look at his hands, red and scaly and webbed, claws shining in their luminosity as he touches your face. Your focus remains on whatever's happened to him, watching his gills move, the frills flow, just for awhile until your eyes land back to his.

  
His look is so... unusually sullen. He peers at you, eyes focused, telling you something that you can't hear at all. Bubbles form out of his mouth as it moves, only the familiar, muffled note of his voice making you think of what he's talking about.

  
Bubbles keep forming, and suddenly at the corner of his eyes they start coming out as well. His hand slides off your face and suddenly he's shielding his face.  
More and more of them appear, and you realize that _fuck_ , he's crying and clouds of red just suddenly disperse around both of you.

  
You want to ask what's wrong, but immediately after trying to open your mouth somehow the water, now a fucking _problem_ , rips through your lungs and you can't breathe-

  
And just...

  
Past the haze of it all, you're suddenly breathing air again and the scent of that tangy drug is practically light years away, gravity making you remember where you are- laid down on the floor with your nose bleeding and Vaas is in your arms- and your eyes are wide, rage and mostly confusion suddenly rising like a tsunami while he cries. He's trembling with frustration, head facing downwards and clutching at your arms at a death grip, between falling off your chest and having some part of him pressed against the floor.

  
He's clearly trying as hard as he can to keep the last of his control. He's not loud while he's crying, in fact his sobbing is almost muted, but you know he'd be a lot louder if he let all that control go. Vaas almost never cries unless it was boiling hot rage- the result always coming with tears streaking his face and fingers soaked, face splattered with blood. That was when he started comparing Hoyt and Citra while scaring a hostage once.

  
So... you don't understand.

  
You don't understand with all the lines on him straightened out, seemingly bent, crumpled. 

 

You don't understand and it makes you angry, wanting to know _what happened, I'm going to kill them for doing this to you._

  
You don't understand at all, but you tug him closer, craning your neck a bit and kiss his scalp, all thoughts except for the man in your arms immediately banished. He looks up at you, cheeks stained with tears, lips moving with sounds that you can barely process as speaking.

  
He shifts, high enough to look at you, stare at you, and you're losing a bit of focus while he keeps going in favor of the new things that suddenly crawl around within your peripheral.

  
You constantly look around around both of you, seeing all this weird shit crawling around and ready to use your hands to fend them off.

  
Something black and lined with blinking, orange dots on its body crawls closest to both of you. You were about to reach out pound your fist down at it but suddenly there's Vaas flooding your vision again while his hand is grabbing your face gently and making you look at him while he continues to talk. 

  
Whatever he's talking about, you can't hear anything but the muffled notes of his voice, coupled with a staccato lilt, but the rest sound melted, soft and incoherent mumbling, but you’re hoping to god that while he’s speaking that he won’t start crying again.

  
To your relief, it keeps going as you watch him, your surroundings meaning nothing because you try to comprehend his words, but you're still unable to catch anything until you really hear him cursing and saying something about blood.

  
Blood?

  
You feel his thumb brush the skin just under your nose and you've almost forgotten that your nose is bleeding, cascading down the side of your cheek and into the wooden floor where it makes a pool- staining it, caking your hair too. 

  
Vaas sits up next to you so he could push you up, all the while still sniffling.

  
"Baby, will you be okay?" You try saying, but to your own ears it's almost nothing and you're sure your tongue had slipped. But Vaas is quiet, save for his hiccups, his sniffling. They somehow manage to be the only clear things to you, and you listen, as careful as you really can while Vaas wipes the blood on your cheek off and presses tissue under your nose until you reach up and take care of it, stopping the blood from coming down any longer. The creatures, slimy, shining and... seemingly passive, skitter closer to you but don't touch either of you while he rests his head on your shoulder, hugging you, tight, but good enough for you to breathe in.

  
Your hearing is clear, right as his mouth is in closer range to your ear. You can hear his breathing, the choppiness of it, clear and broken, but his hiccups and sniffling don't seem to come along as much as before. 

  
"Tell me... Fucking _tell_ me," His voice drags as he mutters, and it sounds ruined, "That everything- everything will be.. will be fucking _fine_."

  
When he speaks, his accent is a little thicker. You like that bit, you really do. Your arm wraps around his waist and you murmur softly to him, "Everything... Everything'll be okay."

  
"Will it be good?"

  
The creatures gather around you like some sort of circle. Their little movements seemed to cease but they continue with their speculating, and at this point you can't bother fighting them off.

  
Suddenly their size grows, and your senses start working up once more, sensitive and vulnerable, engulfing you both in a darkness and you suddenly feel the water, slowly filling your lungs again.

  
"Everything's going to be better than good," You say, and your hearing feels much better than before.

  
You're submerged back in the water, but this time with Vaas as he keeps his hold on you, frills flowing in the water, lit up but this time not from below but from above, where you can finally find the surface to it. You think, trying to make sense of your surroundings as best as you can, bubbles rising to reach above in your movement as you go and have Vaas fully in your arms.

  
"Everything will be fucking _great_." You tell him, and he sighs, relieved, bubbles clustering and leaving you both to the surface. Your forehead presses against his. 

  
"Promise me." He says. More bubbles. 

  
"I promise." And you swear on it, holding him closer.

  
The water is cool, a nice blanket around you both.

**Author's Note:**

> hihihihi ive been planning on some shit between these two but my level of procrastination is very high considering it's 1) summer 2) my sleep schedule is basically off to the anal sex tags. (fucked) 
> 
> but anyway! do follow me on tumblr >>> tochkakoshka.tumblr.com if you want a chat n all maybe.


End file.
